Drusa
|image = Drusa.png |first = 106 |voice = Juliet Landau |gender = Female |alliance = Red Lantern Corps |friends = Atrocitus, Zilius Zox, General Zartok |enemies = Aya, Hal Jordan, Kilowog, Razer, Mogo }} Drusa is a skilled alien hacker. She was trapped on Mogo's surface and once allied with the Red Lantern Corps after her first encounter with the Interceptor crew. History At some point, Drusa became stranded on Mogo's surface. She became very obsessive with getting off of his core and constantly looked for ways to get off. Is in love with Aya because is the first IA who saw in his life and pretends have a lovely irrational relatopnship with her. Drusa met up with Zartok at some point in time and also formed a group with him and Grood. She developed phenomenal hacking skills somewhere between her time on Mogo and during her earlier years. She eventually would find a way of escaping in the form of four individuals bent on tracking down a Green Lantern ring and give it to it's intended owner to aid them against the Red Lantern Corps and their leader Atrocitus. She and two of her cohorts took advantage of the situation and planned to split the four up and murder them. The only one of the four not recruited by the three was the team's sole Red Lantern, Razer. However, Razer preferred to work alone anyways and was quickly forgotten about by the three. She was partnered with the group's sole female Aya in a fake attempt to recover the Green Lantern ring. While with Aya, she admired her robotic physical appearance and complimented and admits he has a interest in she because is obsses with the artificial inteligencies and is the first non-organism he saw, he admires so much then becaumes a romantic obssesion with her, but pretends ignoratinly, meanwhile relating his life a hacker, he stags a foot injury. Aya's gullibility got a hold of her and Drusa was taken back to the Interceptor by the robot. Drusa had kept several hacking devices with her and made sure to put them to use when she got on the ship. After she and Aya arrived, she asked Aya about the Interceptor. She soon was able to squeeze out an answer regarding the location of her controls and soon after, implanted a device that ensured Aya would be affected greatly. After Aya went down, she quickly gained a hold of the ship and went back for Zartok. When Drusa met back up with him, he was in a heated battle with a Green Lantern named Kilowog. Zartok had been pushed off of a cliff by the former, but was saved by Drusa when she lowered the Interceptor, the ship the individuals had been using to get around space. Drusa and Zartok would only be able to savor their victory for a short amount of time as both of the Green Lanterns and a sole Red Lantern chased after the two while using their rings to levitate them. Drusa was persistent in not being caught and managed to land a blast on all three, causing them to hit into a large rock structure. However, she and Zartok were taken down by the planet itself and were placed in captivity by Mogo. Despite being apparently kept captive on the planet, the two were merely forced to roam the planet's surface without hope of getting a way off. Drusa and Zartok would stay on Mogo's surface until the Red Lanterns made their debut on the planet. Though largely speculated, it is still a mystery of how the Red Lanterns gained any knowledge of Mogo, Drusa or Zartok, as no members of the group had ever encountered the three before. It is possible that Razer revealed details about them while he was interrogated by Atrocitus briefly during his short time being held captive. Drusa listened to Zartok's speeches regarding a possible future with and commanding the Red Lanterns. Much to Zartok's surprise, Drusa was picked instead and was chosen by Atrocitus to come with her and aid him in assassinating the Guardians of Oa. Drusa was left in the Interceptor alone with Aya as Atrocitus and his men went to confront the Guardians. She tried to delete Aya's higher programing before a mysterious pink light appeared in front of the two. She got up and walked over to it, before being shot in the chest by Razer either killing her or knocking her out. Personality Physical appearance Drusa has dark purple hair, pale skin, spiked eyebrows, pointy ears and wears purple lipstick. She wears a collared shirt with dark pants and orange boots. Abilities Despite not having any powers of her own, Drusa makes up for it in her affinity with technology. She is an extremely talented hacker and has the expertise necessary to hack advanced systems she has had no previous experience with, such as Aya and the rest of the Interceptor. Despite spending several months away from her, Drusa had no difficulty in hacking the AI and the rest of the ship as well when she briefly joined the Red Lanterns in their quest to assassinate the Guardians of Oa. In addition to her hacking skills, Drusa also has some knowledge of how to pilot vehicles as well. She preformed several different loops and turns while piloting the Interceptor while she and Zartok were being chased by Hal Jordan, Kilowog and Razer. Drusa's fighting skills have not been seen, but she has been shown to be extremely flexible and was able to perform a rather high jump before she hacked Aya for the first time. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Forgotten Zone individuals Category:Individuals Category:Red Lantern Corps members Category:Villains